Trickster Canadian
by The Queen MiMi
Summary: It's Halloween! And Canada decided to dress up as polar bear for his brothers party. Though, once he gets there he gets into a 'small' fight with a certain Russian, that may lead into other things... (RusCan)


**... ...**

**Summary: **It's Halloween! And Canada decided to dress up as polar bear... Sadly, once he reaches the party, he gets into a fight that may have ruined his outfit.

**Warnings: ** BoyxBoy - Yaoi - SLASH. RusCan. Kinky-ish!Outfits XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

_**I do my ultimate best to fix spelling mistakes,  
If you want to be a moron and complain about them,  
Go straight ahead. Do your best not to seem like a flamer.**_

_**For those who don't like my story and flame;  
Log in into your account and don't be a coward,  
Let me see you try to do better.  
A short message to flamers - Fuck. Off.**_

Characters are a bit OOC... and story is a bit PWP

**One-Shot**

Canada smiled at himself in the mirror. America was holding his yearly Halloween Costume Party - where all the countries are invited, no matter what political view. Somehow, no fights are raised. America likes to gather all of the countries so that they could be reunited with family that never talk to each other due to the political issues. Believe it or not, without Cuba being a communist country, he and America could be rather good friends. Last year they ended up eating over a ton of vanilla ice cream at a eating contest. Hell, even back during World War 2, America held it.

Of course, none of their bosses knew that. All the countries were like a big family, since they weren't humans and they could only really grow close to another nation without being hurt too much. It's how it worked, being a country personification. Treaties and annexation. Canada remembered the day America annexed Texas. He didn't want to get rid of The Republic Of Texas personification, so he said that Texas could break off from America and become their own country if they should ever want too. Even though during the Civil War, Texas and America had some problems, their like father and son. America always wanted a son, he was kinda hoping that his states would have personification, but they didn't last. They used to have one, but they all died leaving it all to America. Canada's brother didn't want to lose another 'child' of his.

It's complicated and hard to be a personification, in total. That's why the Halloween Party goes on every year in America.

"Who?", Kumajiro asked, looking up at his owner.

"Hello, Kuma. You're going to be my cub.", Canada smiled, twirling around happily.

He wore a white jacket that had a hoodie with white bear ears on it, with a pair of white shorts that went only to mid-thigh. It ended with a pair of white fur boots that went to just below his knees. His glasses got replaced with contacts for the day, and he put on red lipstick and black eyeliner on. All in all, he was letting his French side shine out.

He pulled up his hood, and picked up Kumajiro in his arms.

"I got a white backpack, just for this...", Canada stated, moving out to the living room to look for said backpack to put Kuma in.

**-o-0-o-**

"Bro! Look at you!", America laughed heartily, as soon as Canada entered the party room.

Canada's cheeks flamed red, "Hello, Alfie.", he smiled.

"Canada...? What the bloody hell are you wearing?", England gaped.

"I'm not wearing something as revealing as Italy's outfit.", Canada stated, pointing towards the Italian.

North Italy was up in a Roman Slave get-up, with his brother dressed up as an Italian Mafia boss. Spain was dressed up as one of the 'henchmen', and Germany was dressed in a Roman Military outfit. They all looked rather good, depending on who you asked.

"My little brother... coming out of his shell.. TEXAS, HOLD MEH!", America turned and glomped said state, who cried out in surprise.

"America, leave the poor lad alone!", England hissed, as America started to suffocate Texas, who was dressed up as a cowboy. America was dressed up as James Bond.

Canada smiled, and moved to the snack table. He knew Kuma would be asking for food soon.

Right to his predictions, "Food!", was called out from the baby polar bear inside the backpack, his head poking out of the top.

"Who are you?", China asked, who was dressed up in a Japanese kimono.

"I'm Canada.", Canada sighed, "America's brother... The second largest country in the world.", he mumbled.

"Oh yeah!", China laughed, "I knew that!".

"Hello my little sunflower...", purred a Russian voice, and Canada turned around to see Russia standing there with a smile.

"H-Hello Russia...", Canada smiled.

"Why didn't you dress as one of your hockey players? I would have loved to beat you..", Russia giggled.

"I beat you last time, fair and square!", Canada huffed, "It aint my fault your team is full of a pansies!", he stated.

"Pansies? You mean your team, da?", Russia cackled, a dark aura rising around him.

"Nope!", Canada snarled back, his own dark aura rising.

"Dudes, stop! You're scaring everyone here!", America cried out to the two.

"Once Russian hoser admits that his team is full of pansies.", Canada returned.

"Once this Canadian fool admits his team is full of pussies.", Russia returned tightly.

"Ha! My team beat yours into the GROUND!", Canada snarled back.

"Why is the kinky bear yelling as Russia?", whispered one of nations.

"For the LAST FUCKING TIME I AM CANADA!", Canada snarled to them, most of the nations quickly paled.

Except for Russia. There's a reason why I said most.

"Why would they remember a pussy, da?", Russia cackled.

"Shut it, you damn hoser! Kiss my ass, and go suck your mom's dick.", Canada snapped back, flipping the Russian off.

Russia started to crack his fists, "How about we settle this, da?", he cackled.

"Lets.", Canada sneered back.

"U-Uh guys...", America tried.

"Beat his ass, Russia!", Belarus called out.

Thus it began.

**-o-0-o-**

Canada cheered happily, while Russia broke his hockey stick in half.

They both had played a one-on-one game, and Canada won.. Three times in a row.

Canada cheered, twirling in place. His costume was torn in a few places, but he honestly could care less.

"Now, admit your team is full of pussies!", Canada grinned.

"Again.", Russia stated.

"We've played three games, I won each one. Get used to it, eh?", Canada cackled happily, grinning.

"This turned into a bloodbath...", America mumbled.

"My time isn't filled with pussies.. Your's is, no? After all, you are the bottom, da?", Russia smiled.

Silence.

"Oh, shit."

Canada tackled Russia to the ground, and they both started to throw punches.

Canada wrapped his hands tightly around Russia's throat, the Russian doing the same to the Canadian.

"You're going to kill each other!", America cried. They both ignored him.

Canada lifted his leg, and kicked Russia right in his... vital regions.

Russia tightened his grip on the Canadian's neck.

"Ha! My brother used do to this to me as a headlock!", Canada rasped, biting down on Russia's arm, drawing blood.

"You used to do what?", England said.

"We liked to joke around when we were kids?", America offered.

"Canada! SHOW YOUR FRENCH!", France cried out, and Canada's eyes sparked.

Everyone was confused, but Canada leaned in and whispered in Russia's ear.

"If you go first?", Russia said.

"I'll say my team is filled with pansies, which they're not.", Canada returned.

"It's a deal, da?", Russia smiled.

"Um... what happened?", America blinked.

"My little Matthieu is awakening his inner French!", France laughed, "Ohonhonhon~! Give me the details later!", he cried, as Canada and Russia vanished into the building.

"Inner French...?", England muttered.

"He's going to fuck my brother, isn't he.", America deadpanned.

"Of course!", France laughed.

"It's days like these I wish he leaned towards you.", America groaned.

"What's that's supposed to mean?", England glared.

"Be lucky he didn't! England used to be a more of a man slut than _moi!_", France stated, "He used to ride those who asked like a horse!", he cackled.

"Shut up, you bloody git!", England snarled, face red.

**-o-0-o-**

Meanwhile, Russia was pinning Canada to a wall, nipping harshly on his neck.

"A-ah!", Canada moaned out, Russia's hands sneaking down his shorts and up his jacket.

"You aren't wearing a shirt beneath the jacket?", Russia hummed, using one hand to pull on Canada's nipple, the other to rub Canada's cock.

"N-No..", Canada mumbled, before he suddenly cried out.

Russia pulled down Canada's shorts, licking right up his hardening cock.

"R-Russia..", Canada hissed, "It's not fair.", he muttered.

"If you can push me back, then do so.", Russia hummed, pinning Canada's hips harshly to the wall.

"F-Fuck you.", Canada hissed.

"That is what I'm planning.", Russia smiled, taking in Canada whole.

"A-ahng!", Canada let out a low groan, letting his head fall back.

Pleasure overrode his system, and let out happy moans and groans as Russia continued to bob his head.

It felt like forever, when in reality it only had been a few minutes.

"Your French outshines your Canadian.", Russia commented, running his tongue up Canada's shaft.

He hummed, and twisted Canada around, pulling out his ass.

"What are you do-_nng!_", Canada started, but cut himself off with a groan.

Russia pushed his tongue inside of Canada, lapping around the hole. He quickly wettened his fingers with his saliva, pushing them in with ease. He moved quickly, moving to three digits within only a minute or two. He searched for the Canadian's prostate, pushing in deep.

"_Aahnng! _More!", Canada moaned, pushing back onto Russia's fingers. Canada turned into a mess of moaning goo.

Pulling out his fingers, causing a small whimper of loss of the Canadian, Russia undid his pants to an extent, and push right on in.

"Ahh! Hurtss!", Canada groaned, his muscles spasming around Russia's shaft.

"Relax, my sunflower..", Russia spoke, "Расслабьтесь, моих подсолнечника.", he murmured, seeing the tears boiling in Canada's eyes.

"So... big. Dear _God!_", Canada moaned, "How the hell did you get this big?", he hissed.

"Hmm? I'm considered average from where I'm at.", Russia smiled.

"Remind me never to have sex with another Russian... ever.", Canada hissed, finally (albeit slowly) adjusting.

Russia smirked, "No problem.", he said, and thrust harshly into Canada, wasting no time picking up his speed. Canada cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, as Russia finally found his prostate.

"Harder~! Fasster~!", Canada moaned, pushing back each time Russia pulled back.

Soon, Russia was pounding into Canada. Moans and screams of pure pleasure erupting from Canada each second, filling the room with the sound. Russia himself managed to only let out a few grunts.

"Russia!", Canada cried.

"Ivan. Scream Ivan.", Russia ordered, and Canada complied.

"Ivan! Ivan! Ivan!", Canada screamed his name louder and louder, before finally.

"_Ahnng! I-van!_", Canada cried out, climaxing harshly. His muscles clenched down tightly on Russia, who let out a low, long groan and came deep inside of the Canadian.

"You planned this, didn't you?", Russia said.

"Of course.. How else was I ever going to get you fuck me?", Canada hummed, rubbing backwards a bit.

"Маленькие подсолнечника трикстер моя.", Russia hummed, "Another round?", he purred.

Canada smirked, "Da.", he taunted, and Russia happily complied.

**Authors Note:**

**Расслабьтесь, моих подсолнечника**** - **Relax, my little sunflower -_Russian_

**Маленькие подсолнечника трикстер моя**** - **Little trickster sunflower of mine -_Russian_

Russian may be wrong, I used Google Translate XD

What do you think? I'm kinda tired so there may be a few mistakes... and I'm still slightly uncomfortable writing a lemon, which is confusing because I love reading them. xD

Also, Russia's and Canada's deal was that whoever came first would say their team is full of pusses and/or pansies. Obviously, they don't care about that anymore...

**Review, Favorite! :D**


End file.
